It has been proposed to use so called "gabions," that is to say parallelepipedal containers equipped with covers, formed from panels of metal netting and ties that are resistant to corrosion and mechanical stress for earth stabilization.
Another known approach to such protective systems makes use of special "mattress gabions", that is to say multiple-compartment containers able to cover, without any special continuity problems, very large expanses of ground, protecting them from erosion and consolidating them against landslides as indicated above. The dimensions of such containers are chosen such that are of notably greater length than width, and of a height notably less than their length and width. These boxes or containers, can be composed of a panel or "base sheet" destined to form the bottom, longitudinal and transverse walls of the boxes and of a plurality of secondary sheets shaped and set out to form the transverse partitions dividing the inside of the box into a plurality of compartments, which are in turn upwardly closed by a "cover sheet".
Transverse partitions of these units tend to open out in the center portion. This disadvantage can, to varying degrees, compromise the correct weight distribution of ballast in the compartments, and consequently the consistency with which the "mattress" adheres to the surface of the soil to be protected, as well as the very soundness and structural continuity of the "mattress gabion" itself. This drawback can also compromise or even prevent the unloading and laying of already ballasted "mattresses", to be undertaken by means of chutes from boats or motor vehicles.